


Melt the Strange Heart

by thetricksterscandy



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Magic, No Infinity War, Romance, Takes place after Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetricksterscandy/pseuds/thetricksterscandy
Summary: It can be said that one Doctor Stephen Strange is particular when choosing his friends, let alone lovers. For him to have fallen ass over elbows in love with Loki, Prince of Asgard and God of Lies? Well, not even the Ancient One could have seen that in the vast Multi-Verse. This is precisely what was to transpire over the course of the next year.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katiebug445](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug445/gifts).



> I do not own any of the characters. That is Marvel/Disney. I'm just playing with them while they aren't in use :)

It can be said that one Doctor Stephen Strange is particular when choosing his friends, let alone lovers. For him to have fallen ass over elbows in love with Loki, Prince of Asgard and God of Lies? Well, not even the Ancient One could have seen that in the vast Multi-Verse. This is precisely what was to transpire over the course of the next year.

The effects of the destruction of the realm of Asgard could be felt from every corner of Yggdrasil. The residents of Midgard were especially impacted when a large ship carrying the survivors of Ragnarok loomed over New York City. Most people assumed the worst, as the memory of the invasion of the Chitauri was still a raw wound to most. Nothing good seemed to ever come of big things in the sky. Even S.H.I.E.L.D. ships posed enough of a threat to send mankind into panic.

Dr. Strange had seen into a possible future where this was the outcome of Thor and Loki's most recent escapade. Having sent the duo to Norway to pick up The Allfather, Strange used the magic signature left behind to track the Odinsons. Time flows so different across the realms, as it had been nearly a year since Strange teleported them out of the Sanctum, but only but only a few days to months for the Asgardians .As soon as ship broke into the atmosphere, he threw on his Cloak and sling ring and headed to bridge of the ship.

"Son of Strange!" Thor bellows. "I am pleased to see a friendly face! It has been an extremely stressful trip. Tell me, has the majority of Earth accepted the existence of other beings across the cosmos since we departed?"

Stephen smiled, with hands on his hips, "I wouldn't say accept, exactly, but they don't shoot first, ask questions later. Granted, a ship this size is definitely causing quite a stir. Now, I need to confirm, as Sorcerer Supreme that this venture is not a maleficent one? I have seen many ways this story plays out, but as demigods, your futures are very fluid."

Thor ran his hand through his shorn hair, glancing at his brother, Loki. The younger prince gave Thor an innocent glance.

"I would dare say, we have had enough of the evil-doing and violence for quite some time. Right now, we need a place to land to allow our people to mend and rest," Thor gestured towards a screen showing a common area where at least one hundred Asgardians were congregated.

Loki shuffles slightly behind the Thunder God.

"Our home is destroyed and this ship carries the future of Asgard. Nothing else survived. Even I tire of the excitement of battle. I would ask for refuge but I know that my past precedes me. I won't trouble this world with my presence for longer than necessary," Loki said, trying to look proud but still holding guilt in his eyes.

"Brother, you know that you will be welcome by my side. I dare any to threaten you! You have more than made up for your attempt to take the throne. Even Banner has grown fond of you over the last few weeks," Thor reassured, grabbing Loki's shoulder.

It was true, since the climatic fight to defeat Hela, Bruce Banner, even currently stuck in Hulk form, had considerably warmed up to Loki. The two had even come to an agreement to spar in a disused and room after Loki had created reenforced walls when tensions became too much. Currently, Hulk was having a best two out of three with Valkyrie.

Doctor Strange watched the exchange between the two demigods. Clearly, in the year they had been away, something had shifted between them. Gone was the hostility and most of the distrust. In its place was a kind of desperate need for approval. Catching up would have to wait for now. There was a particular group of "Earth's Mightiest Heroes" waiting for word of the "looming danger" that was this ship.

"Well, as I can see it," Strange spoke, "you are no true threat to earth, as far as my duties are concerned. I will meet with Stark and Captain Rogers and let them know the situation. They are awaiting information for a press conference. In the meantime, Loki? I would suggest a low profile, just for the initial landing and migration to a more permanent locale."

Loki nodded with a smirk.  
"No reason to rile up the fragile humans, right?"

With a huff and an eye roll, Strange summoned his portal and moved forward to the Avengers' compound.


	2. Two

        Upon entering the lobby of the compound, Strange was met by the sounds of anxious talk. Tony Stark was leading a group of reporters to the press conference room. Looking over at the sudden swirl of gold sparks, Stark smiled at Strange. Excusing himself, he strode over the sorcerer.

       "Stephen! My favorite magician! How are things on the space/time front? Do I need to assemble the halfway children?"

        "Tony, I have told you, I am NOT a magician, I'm a master of the mystic arts."

         Tony snickered, "Yeah, well, you called what you do magic as well, so you are, by default a magician."

        "I am not going to have this argument right now. I have better things to do with my time, like informing you that Dr. Banner is no longer a missing person and that Thor and Loki are piloting the ship looming out your doorstep," Stephen said.

        Tony was expecting many things, but having his best science friend back AND the god of Pop-tarts? Not exactly one of them. Wait. Did Dr. Strange say LOKI? Last he knew, Strange had told Thor and brother to take his father and go home. Huh. This could be interesting.

       "Ok, I need a moment," Tony sighed. Pulling himself together, Tony asked Stephen, "So is Rudolph in handcuffs, or is he mind whamming people, again?

       "I could not sense any dark magic in any part of the ship, so I would hazard to say that Loki is, at the moment, not a threat. He appears to be simply helping Thor. The ship currently is carrying all that remains of the realm of Asgard. I don't know the specifics yet, but the people on board need a place to land and rest."

       Tony smiled, "I knew having you around would come in handy. Now if you will excuse me, I must appease the masses before I have to chase another nuke.

       "Of course," Stephen said.

         Stephen watched on the side of the stage as Tony briefed the world. His mind went back to the brief encounters with the younger demigod. Something just pulled Stephen's attention to him. Even when he brandished his daggers in the Sanctum, Stephen couldn't help but admire the tenacity shown. And now, he really did seem to have changed since that day. His magic energy was less manic and demanding and more calm and constructive. Could the loss of so much have finally brought the God of Mischief to heel? Stephen was no fool, people sneak and backstab for greater gains all the time. He had seen many of Loki's other "adventures" in the span of the last year through traveling the Multi-Verse. Curiosity and the pursuit of knowledge kept Stephen seeking out the prince. Maybe it was just a silly phase, or maybe he was getting into a heap of trouble himself. He would have to make use of this opportunity to get to know the man personally.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a shorter chapter than I wanted but, muse is as muse does.

The ship touched down in a field in upstate New York. After a rough holding period in which Tony Stark, self-proclaimed philanthropist, rushed to purchase a large portion of land, Hulk was the first one out the door once opened, leaping out into the fresh air. Loki followed behind, with a glamour applied to hide his true appearance. A red haired, pixie cut, woman. Tall by human standards, but shorter than his Aesir form.Thor and Valkyrie walked down the ramp to greet Rhodey, Tony, Vision, and Natasha who had come as a welcoming party.

Beaming, Thor waved to Tony, "Anthony! Great to see you! You have my thanks for the intervention. Our people will get right to work making a home here. I trust we will have little trouble settling in. This is Brunnhilde, the last Valkyrie."  
Stephen stepped up to the group. Perplexed that the one Asgardian he wanted to see was not present, he cleared his throat.  
  
"I see that Loki is staying behind? I was hoping to speak to him in private."  
  
"That would be me," Loki said, moving around "her" brother "I took your advice to disguise myself. At least until we get settled and I can prove I am not going to overthrow any governments."  
  
Smiling, Stephen gestured for Loki to follow him, leaving the others to usher the refugees off the ship.  
  
"Loki, I know we didn't exactly start off on the best of terms, so I would like to start over. I can tell you have been through quite a lot, and as a sorcerer myself, I know that allowing your magic to get pent up can be extremely hazardous. I would like you to come with me to the Sanctum and we can enter the mirror-verse. That way, no one gets hurt, no one sees you, and we can get on a better level of understanding each other."  
  
This offer visibly took Loki by surprise. The prince studied the doctor's face for any sign of a lie or a trap. It would be too easy to act as a hero and then insert a knife in his back at this point. Finding no malice in Strange's eyes, Loki smiled slightly.  
  
"I am sure there is much I can teach a simple mortal, such as you in the way of mysticism beyond Midgard's Hogwarts fare," Loki replied teasingly.  
  
"Oh for the love of...did you just reference Harry Potter?" stammered Strange.  
  
"Perhaps. Now, I believe I would like to see this 'Mirror-Verse' of yours," Loki smiled.  
  
"Of course, Your Royal Highness," Strange sighed.  
With a nod to Tony, Dr. Strange summoned a portal to the Sanctum and both he and Loki stepped through to begin training.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so flipping sorry this has taken so long. I have been busy between kids, work, and just misc. adulting. Thank you to everyone that has commented and bookmarked! I love you all! Please, if you have any suggestions, or ideas, I am totally open!

At the Sanctum, Stephen had lead them to a small kitchen, modern compared to most of the rest of the building.

"Care for a drink? I have Yuengling, sweet or hot tea, water, I think some wine in the cooler?"

Loki cocked an eyebrow, "So, you are playing host? I didn't expect you to be so welcoming."

"To be honest, I have no reason to be hostile and I feel I might owe you for the thirty minutes of free fall last year," Strange smiled.

"This is true. I was feeling rather murderous upon impact. I believe I will take water. The filtration system on that ship was advanced, yes, but it tends to lack the refreshing feeling."

Strange snickered, "Of course, make yourself at home." He gathered up the requested beverage and a cup of hot Earl Grey tea for himself. "Well, where do you think we should begin? I have studying the Norse lore and footage of your escapades lately to get a feel of your power and style. Which, you are nothing if not stylish, if I may say so?" Strange sat at the kitchen table across from Loki.

Loki blushed slightly. It was true that he had a certain flare for the dramatic.

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind sticking to less combat magicks. Perhaps, hone in on illusions, traps, distractions, and the like. Thor has become too wise to my normal ways, so I fear I have become predicable."

"That sounds quite reasonable. We could try to outwit each other?" Strange suggested.

"What, like a mystical hide and seek? Doctor, I believe you are nowhere up to the task. I will most definitely best you," Loki smiled confidentially, putting his glass down on the table.

"Are you so sure?" asked Strange, coming up from behind the prince. "And please, call me Stephen."

"What in the Hel?!" Loki sputtered. "You...were...just there? A Midgardian with that skill? Maybe, I have underestimated you, Stephen."

Stephen chuckled, "Well, I believe you are 'It' as the game is played?" 

With a quick bit of spell work, Stephen launched them into the Mirrorverse.

"Oh, you are going to regret this, Strange!"

Perhaps Earth isn't that bad? Loki thought as he cloaked himself.


End file.
